Kat's History
by KittyCatInBlue
Summary: This is a real life thing that will be relevant to my 'Minecraft with the Mindcrackers' story soon, but for now it'll stay as a bones here, contains zero spoilers, and can be readable with no connection to 'Minecraft with the Mindcrackers'.


**Hey guys, Kat here and this is going to be a small one shot fic that will connect to Minecraft with The Mindcrackers in a later stage, but as some of my older readers know, Minecraft with The Mindcrackers is connected with my reality, so this story is more of a background story of another character in the story.  
Enjoy!**

I stared as the kids ran around, throwing the smallest one on tables as a game, until they threw him at the table next to mine…  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" He screamed out, running to the other side of class while the other kids laughed, I looked down, trying to hide my sadness  
"What's wrong?" I looked up to see Dana, my newest friend "Nothing, it's just getting old… Since Elementary…" I answered, not wanting to look her in the eyes "So you knew Nir at Elementary?" She asked and I nodded.

"Nir and Idan used to do that all the time in Elementary…" I explained to her "Do what? Run away from you?" She asked, a hint of surprise sneaking into her voice "Like a fire, but that's not that bad, not after the trick in the pool…" I said, holding back the tears, the wounds still felt fresh, even though years have passed "There was a class meet up at the pool, and the moment I got into the pool, everyone went out, then when I went out to see where were they going, they all went back in… They did that a few times…" I explain and she gasped "That's horrible!" She yelled "Oh don't worry, it's been like that since kindergarten!" I said "What do you mean, since kindergarten?" She asked and I sighed, knowing it was time to tell my story.

"Well, I was at the same kindergarten as Idan, Yuval and Dolav, they used to do absolutely everything in their power to hurt me, throw me under non-breathing bed sheets and keeping it down to try and suffocate me, with the help of all the other kids of course…" I said and looked down, the pain in my heart kept on going, but I decided to ignore it "Was there really no one by your side?" She asked, her eyes starting to water "No, there was Keren who acted as a double spy though, she would warn me when the kids would plan something, but wouldn't protect me if I couldn't hide, she wouldn't hurt me as well." I explain "Well we both know Keren's a sweetheart, who else was there?" She asked and I started my count "Shahar, Noa, other Shahar, Noam and others." I said, not wanting to start that mess "Shahar was there and she didn't help you?!" Dana asked "Nope." I replied quickly.

"Did this really continue untill you want to the other school? Before this year?" She asked and I sighed "Sort of, about three weeks after the start of my first year, I met this girl named Keren, you know, Russian Keren?" I asked, making sure she knew who I was talking about and continued talking after she nodded "Well, one day, at the door of the third-fourth classes hall way, I was stuck between a fence, a tree and Dolav, Yuval and Idan, I was sure I was going to come home with bruises and a black eye, but then I see some long brown haired girl hitting them and getting them away from me, we became friends after that and she taught me a lot." I said, letting a small smile form on my face seeing Keren sitting right across me, looking at me and smiling, probably hearing the story as well.

"So was Keren your only friend during Elementary?" Dana asked, curious "No, there was Sapir and Shay, and the other Sapir of course, I remember meeting Sapir the day my mom came to try and sign me up for an afternoon program at my Elementary, she was smiling at me but I hid behind my mom, I had a feeling she was no good, that feeling was right, because at the time the only thing she cared about was popularity." I explain "So that didn't start this year?" Dana asked an I had to stop myself from giggling "No, she stopped after second year, I saw her crying because the kids hurt her feelings, and I pitied her, and started protecting her." I explained and she nodded "The other Sapir joined at the third year, she was the new girl, I didn't dare to come close to her at the first day of her arrival because everyone was surrounding her and whenever I tried they would push me away from here."  
I started "We only became friends after three or four weeks of her being in our class, she told me the other kids told her I was a violent girl that insults other, and at the time I was a shy nice girl that would never _dare _to say a bad word." I explained "Those liars…" Dana said, sadness creeping into her voice "I wouldn't worry about that, by sixth grade me, Keren, Shay and the Sapir's did a revolution." I said, calming her down "What kind of revolution?" She asked "Well, we basically showed everyone we don't care what they think of us and doing that, we gained everyone's love and respect, but we didn't want it, we had each other and that was enough." I said and she smiled a sad smile "You're a strong girl, not a lot of people could end up smiling after such things, you'll get far in life." She said as the teacher went into class, I smiled a sad smile before opening the notebook and thinking 'You have no idea how weak I was…'

**And done, I hope it wasn't too long for you guys, this is a conversation that actually happened between me and my friend, this ****will**** have something to do with the ending of Minecraft with The Mindcrackers.  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you did and if you want more stories of that sort, tell me! I can write hundreds of those based on my memory!**


End file.
